Goodbye Rangiku
by Evai
Summary: Shorts based on Ichimaru Gin and Masumoto Rangiku's relationship from Gin's perspective.


**_Good bye,… Rangiku_**

"Good bye,… Rangiku,"

It was one of the last things he'd said to her. Gin closed his eyes against the memory of her blue eyes stricken with shock and anger.

"You coulda kept holdin' on a lil' longer."

His own words echoed in his mind, but it had been a long time passed the point of no return. He shook his head and looked around at his surroundings. They had come into the human world shortly after the Soukyo was destroyed. Aizen had chosen a flat that for them that was luxurious, but Gin found it tedious. He was standing outside on the spacious balcony that it had. Rangiku would love it, he found himself thinking as he looked at the view. The cityscape with the backdrop of blue sky and white clouds.

The sarcastic smile was gone from his lips and replaced with a deep frown. He missed her but she would have tried to stop him. Lying to her didn't hurt as much as the lack of her bubbly, questioning presence. He'd cut off their relationship just before Aizen, Tousen and him had slaughtered Central 46. Gin sipped from the Saki glass he was holding in his right hand.

Gin held the glass up and stared at it for a moment. Rangiku loved Saki…

"Damn," he muttered and dropped the glass over the edge of the balcony. He didn't watch it as he leaned onto the balcony rail. The wind was picking up and it ruffled his silvery hair. It reminded him of her light touch… her soft caress.

Gin grimaced slightly as the image of her determined face flashed into his mind. He'd been fighting with Histugaya and gone after Hinamori. He'd seen the determined look in her blue eyes…

"Ichimaru Teichou, if you do not withdraw, I will be your opponent from here on," Gin frowned at the memory. Rangiku's soul slayer had been cracking under the pressure of his and he had withdrawn. He told himself that he had withdrawn so that he wouldn't give anything away to what they were planning, but it was only part of the reason. Her blue eyes had flashed at him and he couldn't do it… he couldn't have her as his opponent.

Gin glanced over his shoulder when he heard the door slide open that led to the balcony.

"Aizen, Teichou," he murmured as Aizen came to stand next to him…

**END **

* * *

**Time… it's far too long…**

* * *

Gin found himself frowning… he was upset with Aizen and wasn't sure why. He'd pledge himself to Aizen Teichou when they were at the academy. Why should he be upset with him now? He stalked the around the grounds for awhile before he found himself standing at Rangiku's door. He knew that coming here was a mistake, but he couldn't help himself.

Gin walked in her quarters without any invite and found her there. He frowned as he looked at her shocked face expression.

"What's wrong?" she asked approaching him with concern laced in her eyes.

Gin reached forward and grabbed her by those delicate shoulders he loved and pulled her toward him. His lips met hers kissing her deeply and hungrily. Then he grabbed one of her hands as he released her and pulled Rangiku toward her bedroom.

She hadn't protested when he stripped her of the kimono she wore. He'd made love to her… wondering if it'd be the last time. He would have to end it soon. When they were done, he had fallen into a light sleep, but even in his sleep the matters that Aizen had presented him with gnawed at his mind.

Rangiku's light touch pulled him out of his unsteady sleep and he caught her hand gently with his. Gin opened his eyes slightly to look at her startled face.

"Are you going to tell me what is bothering you?" she asked quietly.

Gin found his lips pulling into a frown again before he answered, "No."

"I wish you'd talk to me..." Rangiku had muttered.

Gin reached a hand forward, wrapping it around the back of her neck. He pulled her down to him so that her face was centimeters away from his.

"No, ya don't," he whispered right before their lips met.

After a moment he released his grip on her and allowed her to pull away. She looked at him questioningly for a moment before she nestled up to him with her head laying on his chest. Gin relaxed, he was relieved that she had allowed the subject to drop.

He waited until she was asleep before leaving. Gin stood there in her bedroom staring at her as she slept. Her beautiful hair sprawled on the bed. Rangiku's lips forming a slight smile as she slept. Gin felt a stab of pain in his heart before he left her peacefully sleeping.

Once outside of her apartment, he took a deep breath of the cool night air. He had to break it off… there was no choice in the matter…

**Time together….**

I was lounging in her flat, sitting on the floor, my mouth pulled back in a grin. My hands were on the floor behind me as I leaned back and stretched my legs out casually. It was a lazy day and I was very comfortable. Rangiku was sprawled on the couch, her blue eyes open and staring at me. Her full lips were pursed in a slight frown.

"What are you smiling about," she asked suddenly.

I shrugged, not responding… just closing my eyes and tilting my head back. There was the slight sound of movement and I opened my eyes just slightly, watching her crawl toward me. She had sighed just before she had gotten off the couch. My only guess was that she must be frustrated with me for some reason. Rangiku was frowning as she crawled on top of me, her soft hands on my shoulders… her legs straddling my waist. I inhaled slightly, enjoying the smell of her as she brought her face close to mine.

"I want to know what you're smiling about," she whined.

I only grinned bigger, parting my lips slighting before answering, "Ain't gonna tell ya."

Wanting to look at her, I opened my eyes slightly more, staring into the blue depths that were so close.

"You're not?" she pouted playfully.

Shaking my head in response, listening to her sigh and slowly sink down laying her head on my chest. Rangiku wrapped her arms around my waist and laid there holding onto me. She seemed content as I took one of my hands and stroked her thick hair.

"Trust me… ya don't wanna know," I said as she yawned.

I felt Rangiku tighten her grip slightly around my waist. She would be my one regret in all of this. I kept stroking her soft hair, listening as her breathing evened out as she fell asleep. I slowly frowned as I looked down at her. I would sorely miss her…

**END **

* * *

**Secret Meeting… Wasn't a dream after all….**

* * *

Time had passed and he sensed that she was still quite angry with him. Yet, none the less, she had come. He sensed her presence out in the human world, it sent shivers up his spin as he waited. Gin wasn't hiding himself and he knew she would find him. It was only a matter of time.

Gin casually walked to one of the broken and boarded windows in abandoned warehouse he was waiting in. Outside the clouds were swirling angrily waiting to dump a flood of rain onto the city streets. His mouth was formed into a frown as he watched the sky. At this rate, she would be soaked by the time she found him Gin sighed and turned away from the window.

Aizen knew that he was here, had pushed for him to go. Gin went and sat on a pile of boxes, stirring up a cloud of dust. He propped an elbow on one of his knees and rested his face against the palm of his hand. A clap of thunder sounded causing him to look up casually. A brief flash of lighting and Gin cocked his head to one side. He could see movement outside.

A smile started to spread on his lips as the door knob started to turn. He watched her silently as she shut the door. She was soaking, her wet kimono clinging to her body. Gin waited in the dark as she turned, searching the room. He moved quietly and quickly, just about to reach her when lightning flashed illuminating him. Gin reached forward and grabbed her by the shoulders, pulling her into his arms.

"Rangiku," he whispered softly

Under his touch Gin could feel Rangiku shaking. He bent his head down and kissed her lightly. This isn't what he intended to do, but it was what he wanted.

"Why," he heard her murmur as he pulled away.

Gin shifted his hands down to her waist and pulled her closer to him

"I've missed you," she said suddenly.

Gin held her tightly, his left hand trailing up to stroke her wet orange hair.

"So glad ya came," he said pulling back slightly so that he could look down at her. Her beautiful blue eyes held tears in them. He casually wiped away with his fingertips... Tracing her eyes… Her cheekbones… touching her lips… remembering the feel of her.

"I shouldn't be here," she said suddenly, trying to pull away from him.

Gin's reaction was quick as he wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. Rangiku struggled only slightly as he kissed her neck. Then trailed his lips up until they met hers again. He felt her give in and just held onto her tightly.

"I hate you…" she muttered as she buried her head in his chest.

Gin just smiled, "No, ya don't.."

She laughed bitterly into his chest, before looking up at him. Gin smiled down at her… a pure, genuine smile that made Rangiku burst into tears.

"Why ," her hands clutched at his kimono, but he had no answer for her that she would understand.

**END **

* * *

**I will be your opponent…**

* * *

(Elaboration from scene after battle with Histugaya)

Bright blue eyes… determined blue eyes… that seemed to light up the night sky…

"Ichimaru Teichou," she stated fiercely, "If you do not withdraw. I will be your opponent from here on."

Masumoto, Gin thought her name fondly. Her zanpakuto was beginning to crack under the pressure of his, Spoiling my fun…

Gin could read the conflict that was flickering in Masumoto's eyes. The frown that had been on Gin's face slowly turned to a roguish grin as he withdrew Shinso from Haineko. The zanpakuto showing significant stress fractures from the blow it took from Shinso.

Masumoto was watching him, breathing hard from the stress of blocking Shinso's attack. Gin sheathed his zanpakuto and started to walk away.

"Wait, Ichimaru!" Histugaya yelled.

"Instead o' following me, Take care o' Miss 5th squad Lieutenant," Gin said just before he vanished from their sight.

His flash step carried him to the rooftop of the 3rd division offices. He sat on the edge of the building, lifting his frozen arm slightly looking at it. Histugaya almost had him… almost… lucky for him, Hinamori had been an excellent target.

"Rangiku," he whispered softly letting his frozen arm drop.

Her brilliant blue eyes staring him down. She knew that she was no match for him, but to have blocked Shinso so defiantly. In truth, he couldn't have her as his opponent… he still loved her. Gin frowned to himself taking his arm and smashing the ice on the edge of the building.

"Why haven't you come around?" she'd asked him. Rangiku had caught him as he was leaving the 3rd division office. He had avoided her for nearly two weeks, before she had taken the time to track him down.

"Dunno what ya are talkin 'bout," he had replied glaring up at the sun that was shining down.

"You've been avoided me," she stated watching him closely.

"Guess I gots bored of ya," he had replied.

Gin watched Rangiku's face distort into a fierce frown. Her eyes darting away to watch as other shinigami passed by them.

"Gin," she whispered.

He could see her clenched fists held at her sides. Those beautiful blue eyes that were starting to tear up. It was hurting him as well but he couldn't show it, he had to push her away.

"Aww… ya gonna cry?" Gin forced himself to grin at her, "I can't stand weaklings…"

Rangiku raised a hand and slapped him. Gin found himself stepping back from the force of it.

"Ichimaru Teichou," her voice came out as a low growl, "Enough," she said before she turned and walked away.

Gin watched still grinning carrying on the facade. It was for the best… she wouldn't follow where he was going and he knew that to be true. Yet, it still pained him…

Gin shook the chunks of ice off of his arm and surveyed the area. He looked down seeing Kira, his Lieutenant making his way toward the building. Gin shook his head and jump off the building landing in front of Kira.

"Ichimaru Teichou," Kira said startled.

"So ya got away?" Gin mocked him.

"No… yes… in a way, Teichou," Kira stammered.

Gin just shrugged and started walking passed him. It really didn't matter what has happened after he'd left. What mattered now, was that he was due back at Central 46. They had some important decisions to make and Aizen would be waiting for him.

**END **

(The beginning of this directly uses dialogue from Bleach. Everything after Gin leaves the battle scene is not depicted in the series.)


End file.
